Rocks and Water
"Rocks and Water" is Teen Titans Go! Season 2, 17b (43b), and the 86th episode of the series. Summary Raven and Beast Boy are surprised to discover that their exes, Terra and Aqualad, are dating each other. Plot This episode begins with Beast Boy staring down into the ocean, while crying, depressed about his break up with Terra. Raven then emerges out of the ocean, to Beast Boy's surprise. After a brief misunderstanding, Beast Boy asks Raven what she was doing in the water. Raven explains she is feeling regret over the one that "got away", where she then imagines Aqualad. Beast Boy misinterprets this as a fish, but states he's also sad at having lost someone and imagines Terra. Raven becomes confused, as she thought Beast Boy had won over Terra using his song, Fade Away. A flashback then occurs showing Beast Boy performing the song for Terra while they're trapped in the trash dimension, during the events of "Be Mine". At first Terra is seen enjoying Beast Boy's song, but after finishing Beast Boy decides to sing it again. He begins to sing it whenever he is around Terra, leading her to become visibly frustrated by the song. Back to the present day, Beast Boy explains that song was the only thing which he brought to the relationship. He states that every time he sees a rock, he thinks of her. Raven is annoyed by this, and reminds him that Terra is evil and tried to kill all the Titans before. Beast Boy then asks if Raven could at least hit him with a boulder just as Terra had done, which Raven sympathetically agrees to. She uses her telekinesis to make the boulder slam Beast Boy on the head several times, with the bruised Beast Boy enjoying the experience. Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy is in the lounge room and calls Terra on his Titans Communicator. After receiving no answer, he leaves a message explaining how he misses her. However, Terra herself shows up outside the window holding a phone. She launches a boulder through the tower, knocking all the Titans out onto a beach. Robin is angered to see Terra and demands to know why she's here. Beast Boy cuts in, saying the reason is obvious, and runs towards Terra. However, Terra intimidates Beast Boy and tells him she wants nothing to do with him, which breaks Beast Boy's heart. Terra also reveals that she has found a new boyfriend, to which Raven seems pleased by, but Terra smugly states it was someone Raven knew. A pirate ship then emerges from the water, to reveal Aqualad. Beast Boy is angered to see Aqualad again and immediately threatens to beat him to a pulp if he tried to take his girl again, but Aqualad calmly tells him all that was in the past. Aqualad approaches Raven and greets her, asking if she missed him. Before Raven can give an answer, he goes to Terra's side and reveals that he's her new boyfriend. This revelation shocks all of the Titans, as Aqualad and Terra had nothing in common, and they begin pointing out all of their differences. Aqualad then tells Raven that he was crushed when she first rejected him, but seeing her alone today he's glad they didn't end up together. Raven quickly states she is seeing someone. She puts her arm around Beast Boy, and claims him to be her boyfriend. Aqualad and Terra are amused by this, with Aqualad suggesting they go on a double date. Robin loves the idea and suggests that he and Starfire could also go along, making it a triple date. Cyborg then proclaims that he can be the "third wheel" and strives to get in the way of Robin and Starfire. After everyone else has left, Raven and Beast Boy discuss trying to make their former love interest jealous to break them apart. Later, the Titans are seen driving to the restaurant in the T-Car. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are in the back, with Robin happy that he gets another chance with Starfire. However Cyborg is determined to play the third wheel and ruin Robin's chances with her. This makes Robin fume, and he gives the "third wheel" a stern warning. However he only succeeds in repulsing Cyborg with his bad breath, leading Starfire to wonder if this is the reason why no one has ever kissed Robin's "mouth hole". Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy are in the front, with Beast Boy driving. Beast Boy is unhappy that Raven still has feelings for “fish face”, but is glad that he gets to have a date with her. Raven reminds him it is a pretend date to make Aqualad and Terra jealous. Beast Boy absent-mindedly agrees, but in actual fact is admiring Raven, causing him to lose concentration of his driving and veer onto the wrong lane. The T-Car finally reaches the restaurant, and shortly afterwards a whale lands beside them. The whale opens its mouth, and Aqualad and Terra walk out. The Titans, along with Aqualad and Terra then enter the restaurant to find a table. Robin begins to point out all of the romantic things about the place, and tries to entice her, but Starfire pulls away and states they should join Cyborg at a booth he found. She snatches Robin away, leaving Aqualad, Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy at the one table. An awkward moment begins where Raven and Beast Boy begin flirting and complimenting one another. However, their flirting is so over-the-top and ridiculous, that it only succeeds to confuse Aqualad and Terra rather than make them jealous. At one point, Raven and Beast Boy begin growling at one another, causing even the Waiter to pause and awkwardly stare at them. When the two of them finally finish, Raven proclaims that she and Beast Boy have difficulty hiding their feelings for one another. The waiter then arrives with the food that Raven ordered, which is revealed to be calamari. As Terra begins to enjoy the food, Aqualad is horrified to discover she is eating the calamari that raised him. Raven and Beast Boy smile in satisfaction as Aqualad becomes tearful at what Terra did. However Terra comforts Aqualad, and reassures him that the calamari was a great friend. To Raven and Beast Boy's surprise and disappointment, Aqualad forgives Terra and they leave the table to make-out. Raven realizes that Aqualad and Terra were very close, and that it would be difficult for them to be broken up. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire are enjoying a bowl of spaghetti, and as they suck up the same strand their lips close in on each other. However, Cyborg gets in the way of their lips, and kisses Robin, much to his disgust. Cyborg grins gleefully, satisfied at ruining yet another romantic moment, while Robin continues to fume at him. Aqualad takes Terra to the bottom of the ocean in his bubble, and upon reaching the sea floor, he conducts the sea life to perform a symphony for Terra. Raven (in a bubble of her own) and Beast Boy (as a fish), watch from afar, and they make a boulder fall down to crush an octopus that was performing in the orchestra. Aqualad is angered and tells Terra, she could've just said she didn't like the song, while Terra protests her innocence. Later on the shore, Aqualad is painting a portrait while Terra poses. After Aqualad finishes and spins the portrait around to show Terra, Raven uses her magic to change the portrait into a fish. Terra is shocked and becomes tearful of the portrait, telling Aqualad that he can't make her into a fish before running off. Aqualad chases after saying he still loved her even though she didn't have gills. The next scene shows Aqualad and Terra sitting on a bench in the park, with their backs towards one another and on the verge of a breakup. Beast Boy and Raven then show up behind the bench and throw a fish at Terra, and a rock at Aqualad, before running to hide behind a bush. This is the final straw, and the couple breaks out into a brawl. Beast Boy and Raven watch behind the bushes, and laugh at their handiwork. After complimenting each other for what they achieved, Beast Boy and Raven start to get drawn towards each other and share a kiss. However they quickly break apart, startled at what just happened. Raven's eyes immdiately turn demonic and angrily asks what Beast Boy was doing, while Beast Boy protests that he didn't know and he was just following Raven's lead. However, Raven then pauses and states the kiss was nice, which Beast Boy is happy to hear. As the two of them get closer again, Aqualad and Terra find them, and figure out they were responsible for sabotaging their moments. Aqualad and Terra prepare to destroy the Titans, but cannot agree on whether to do it with rocks or sharks. Terra and Aqualad start to argue again, with Terra pointing out they had nothing in common other than their hatred of the Titans. They finally settle on Terra using rocks, while Aqualad uses sharks, and afterwards they date other people. The two of them charge, only to run into Gorilla Beast Boy's fist, before Raven opens the trash hole beneath them, sucking Terra in for the third time. Raven and Beast Boy then head to a beach, where they once again share their feelings for one another, this time for real. They approach one another for one final kiss, but get interrupted by Cyborg honking at them in the T-Car. Beast Boy asks Cyborg what he's doing, which he replies he's having fun third wheeling and wrecking romantic moments. However Beast Boy seems delighted by the idea, and dances along to Cyborg's third wheel music. Characters *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg *Terra *Aqualad Category:TTG S2 Category:Teen Titans Go! Episodes Category:BBTerra Category:Love Episode